


It's a Mistletoe

by ShyBeanLizzy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Holiday Sweaters, Ice Skating, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBeanLizzy/pseuds/ShyBeanLizzy
Summary: Elliott's favorite season is about to start but Wraith can't remember what Christmas is like so he decides to show her.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	It's a Mistletoe

“You really think I’m going to wear that?”

“Well yeah? It’s almost Christmas.”

“No.”

Mirage sighed defeated and lowered the sweater immediately. Wraith had gotten so defensive since he decorated his dorm. It was his favorite time of the year and she just said no to everything, “Why are you blocking everything? There is no reason to do so...” He looked at her, waiting for an answer that would satisfy him or clear things up but she continued to read her book, not even bothering to answer his question.

“Fine. Keep ignoring me Ren...” he said and turned around, fully aware that she hated it when he called her that. So it wasn’t surprising when he heard how she closed the book, “Why should I wear the sweater or bake cookies with you when I can’t even remember what Christmas is about Elliott? Tell me!”

He blinked a few times before he looked down on his feet. She was right. Why should she do that when she couldn’t remember? Suddenly an idea crossed his mind and he smiled at her softly, “Look. I know you can’t remember Christmas at all but I can show you. Put the sweater on and we’re going to bake the cookies together. Maybe it helps you remember.” Elliott saw that she was thinking about it.

“So?”

“Give that damn sweater to me...”

“Here you go sweetheart!” he said smiling, throwing the sweater towards his girlfriend. It made him happy that she finally agreed on it, even though it seemed like she wasn’t really convinced yet.

Wraith pulled her hoodie over her head and before putting on the sweater, she noticed the dirty smirk on his face, “Don’t think about that stuff now, okay? You ruined me during previous activities and that’s enough. And you said that you wanted to help me remember Christmas… And I’m wearing that itchy sweater. What now?” The man in front of her smiled and threw her jacket over to her, “Insta-, Inse-… We’re not baking cookies we’re going ice skating. Let’s go!”

  
  


It took them a while until they got to the skating rink in the city. Elliott smiled as he got on ice, grinning at her, “Let’s go. It’s not that diffica-, diffe- dific-… It’s easy!” It was funny to see that the woman who feared nothing during the Apex Games, was desperately holding on to the wall to keep herself on her feet. Renee on the other wasn’t really sure if it was easy, “The next time when we’re on separate squads I will kill you when I see you!”

He skated over to her and offered her a hand, “Alright… I’m going to help you, okay?” It wasn’t hard to see that she was struggling to keep herself steady on the slippery ground underneath her. The male legend laughed quietly as Renee was clinging onto his arm like her life depended on it, “We’re starting off slowly so you can get used to the ice under your feet, okay?” And with that he started to move slowly with her desperately holding on to him.

“Promise me to not let go of me...” she said as she looked at her feet, but the panic in her voice didn’t go unnoticed and with that Elliott stopped immediately, turning around to face her, “I won’t let you go. I promise but you have to learn how ice skating works. So here is the plan: I’m skating backwards, holding your hands and you try to skate too, okay? It’s really easy even though it doesn’t really look like it’s easy. I promise.” The female legend looked at him suspiciously before a small sigh escaped her mouth, “Okay… okay...” When he started skating she was surprised and almost tripped but she got steady again with his help. Elliott kept smiling at his girlfriend, noticing the process she slowly made, “You’re doing great! It reminds of the first time we had-”

“Don’t talk about it in public! Damn Elliott!” she said blushing as he wanted go off on their bedroom activities. Renee definitely didn’t want people to know about their private stuff. Journalists exposed them enough already, especially when it came to their relationship.

Her boyfriend laughed at her reaction, “Alright sweetheart. I won’t talk about it in public anymore. But hey! I think you’re ready to go on you’re own. Wanna try?” But the look in her eyes gave him the answer to his suggestion, “Don’t you fucking dare to- shit!”

She desperately tried to keep herself from falling and Elliott’s attempted to help her wasn't helpful at all, making them fall to the ground with Renee on top of him, “Sorry… Are you okay El?” She looked at him, blushing but still not sure if she get up or not. Elliott on the other side just started to laugh because this was such a big cliche.

“Are you alright?” she asked him, clearly confused about his reaction to their fall. He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, “You know… This is what usually happens during a Christmas movie. Never really thought this would happen to me but to answer your question: I’m okay. My ass gets a bit cold now but that’s not a big deal...” With that Renee tried to get back up on her feet but failed. Elliott looked at her for a while before he decided to get back up and help her, “I guess we should go back now… It’s late. Once we’re back I’ll make us some hot chocl- chocole- some hot cocoa and we can watch a Christmas movie, alright?”

“Alright… But please get me out of here…” she said, holding on to him once again. A small smile formed on his lips before he took her hand in his and smoothly skated with her back to the side where they got on ice.

  
  


“Like I promised! Hot chocolate made by me… Be careful… don’t burn your tongue. It’s hot.” Mirage said smiling and gave her one cup of hot chocolate. But the smile she gave him, warmed his heart. It was rare so it was so special to him. He sat down next to her on his bed, drinking their chocolate in silence. Renee looked at him and seemed to be slightly nervous, “But we’re not going to the skating rink every day, are we?” Elliott looked at her surprised and shook his head, “Of course not. I mean we could go there again after some time… but well. We still have to compete at the Games so I don’t think we can go there every day...” He kissed the top of her head after that. And after finishing their hot chocolate he looked for a Christmas movie they could watch together.

Cuddled up underneath a blanket, they stared at the TV. Elliott found an old Christmas comedy movie they watched, a smile forming on his lips as he pulled a mistletoe out of nowhere and held it over their heads, “Hey Renee. Look up.” The female legend looked up in confusion and was even more confused by the mistletoe he was holding over their heads, “What is that?”

“It’s a mistletoe. And when two people are underneath it they have to kiss each other.”

“I guess this is going to be my favorite part of Christmas...”, she said with a smile before she gently placed her lips on his, totally forgetting about the movie that was still playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt on a Christmas fanfic. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
